Sunset City
by Eyto
Summary: Malade, Conan tente de se reposer jusqu'au matin. Mais c'est en se levant avant minuit qu'il réalise que sa vision du monde a changé. Hallucination, drogue ou simple rêve ? Son enquête va le mener au travers d'un Tokyo plongé dans une nuit ténébreuse... #Humour and #Zombies ! ›Terminée.
1. Premiers effets

Fanfiction à ne pas prendre au sérieux — Humour, science-fiction et enquête au rendez-vous. Sept chapitres au total (un par jour), et attention : les personnages sont OOC.

Détective Conan appartient à _Gosho Aoyama_.

* * *

 **Sunset City**

 **Premiers effets**

Chaque jour se ressemble, plus ou moins, à la différence de vos actions.

Mais ce qui reste, c'est le début du soleil et son coucher. Programmé à la même heure au fil du temps, il se lève puis se couche, laissant place à la nuit lorsque son heure de coucher était venue.

Dans la plupart des légendes que les parents racontent, ou bien les histoires des adolescents, la nuit est le terrain de jeu idéal des monstres. Que ce soit loup-garou, vampire, clown... zombies...

Malade, le seul remède que Conan du prendre en attendant fut ce nouveau médicament recensé par une compagnie de pharmacie peu connue au Japon. La boite, blanche et rouge, était appelée « Zéro » comme le chiffre, et impliquait une correction des symptômes que le détective rajeuni avait libérés ce soir-là. Couché dans son lit, il du avaler la petite pilule tout en supportant le gant humide qui était posé sur son front.

— La fièvre devrait baisser cette nuit, dit doucement Ran. « Ça ira tout de même ? Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à trouver le sommeil, n'hésite pas à venir dormir avec moi ! »

Conan rougit instantanément.

— Je pense que ça ira, répondit Conan qui tentait de cacher sa gêne.

Ran ferma les rideaux de la chambre du détective Mouri. Le soleil se couchait lentement. Malgré l'heure tardive, il était encore dans le ciel à éclairer les villes nippones, formant le jeu des ombres sur les murs des plus grands bâtiments de la capitale japonaise.

Un léger vent frais soufflait dans les rues, bientôt plongées dans le noir, et quand bien même les lampadaires étaient là pour rappeler aux plus jeunes que les routes étaient sûres, les guidant jusqu'à leur domicile en lieu sûr. La nuit, la ville dévoilait un nouveau visage, celui d'un être qui se reposait en attendant la nouvelle journée.

Et pour les enfants, c'était surtout un visage effrayant et des histoires ténébreuses.

— À demain Conan-kun !

Kogoro traina des pieds jusque son lit, et se laissa tomber dedans avant de s'immiscer dans sa couette en boule, au chaud comme il l'aimait si bien. Il ne manquait plus que Yoko Okino pour être au paradis.

Le jeune détective ferma les yeux et tenta de rejoindre le pays des rêves, mais le voyage fut de courte durée, réveillé par les ronflements et borborygmes du père de Ran qui lui, en revanche, dormait paisiblement. Un cambriolage pouvait avoir lieu dans sa propre chambre que ce dernier n'en serait pas plus dérangé que ça.

Soupirant, Conan se releva et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Bizarrement, tout semblait différent. Il restait encore une fine couche de lumière dépassant des domiciles au loin, et sa migraine s'était transformée en fébricule. Moins douloureux, mais souvent plus dérangeant que les fièvres originales.

— Gmlll...

Un grognement qui fit sursauter le détective.

Il constata que ce n'était que Kogoro, qui s'approchait à pas lent vers lui. Sa vue se floutait au fur et à mesure que le détective approchait, et l'humidité qui se formait au coin de ses yeux n'aidait pas Conan à se repérer dans la pièce.

Le frigo procurait cependant une source de lumière suffisante pour que son instinct lui dise de reculer.

Kogoro apparut alors dans cette dernière, un visage fatigué et complètement ravagé par ce qui semblait être la mort. Il ressemblait à un zombie de The Walking Dead, ou des séries télévisées.

Le détective tomba en avant. De la bave coula de sa bouche, alors qu'il gisait sur le sol, épuisé.

— Je pourrais en profiter pour le cambrioler, mais je suppose que ça ne plairait pas à Ran... soupira Conan. « Allez, Oji-san, la blague n'est pas drôle. »

Il se servit de son pied pour tapoter la tête de Kogoro.

« Ça compensera à tout les coups de poing que cet ivrogne m'a foutu en plein crâne. C'est limite si ma fièvre ne vient pas de là. »

— Oï, debout maintenant, le casting de Walking Dead c'est pas ici, beugla Conan.

Ce fut le tour de Ran d'apparaître dans la salle, qui s'approcha progressivement vers la position du détective rajeuni, jusqu'à atteindre son père ivre mort sur le sol, qui renonça à conserver plus longtemps sa salive, prolongeant la rivière qui s'était formée sur le tapis.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et tenta de se jeter sur Conan qui sauta sur la table de salon, pris de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? » pensa-t-il.

Ran s'étala sur le sol puis se releva tout en grognant comme un mort-vivant.

— C'est comme ça que tu réagirais si je te disais que j'étais Shinichi ? paniqua Conan. « Tu devrais réserver ça pour ce jour-là. »

Furax, cette dernière plongea en avant. L'esquive de Conan fut de grâce alors que la jeune karatéka s'étendit sur le sol, la moitié du corps en triangle sur le canapé qui s'était renversé à la suite de son assaut.

— Merde, quelle mouche leur a piqué ? s'écria le garçon.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou avant le réveil des deux personnes qui s'occupait de lui et descendit des escaliers après s'être habillé. En ouvrant la porte, tout en constatant que la nuit était finalement tombée malgré le dernier rayon de soleil qui survolait la ville, le détective laissa tomber son skateboard sur le sol.

Deux autres de ces choses marchaient dans la rue d'en face.

— Pincez-moi je rêve...


	2. Invasion de zombies !

Détective Conan appartient à _Gosho Aoyama_.

* * *

 **Sunset City**

 **Invasion de zombies  
**

Deux autres de ces choses marchaient dans la rue d'en face.

— Pincez-moi je rêve...

...

— Aïe ! s'écria Conan.

En se retournant, le détective aperçu Haibara, bras croisé.

— Haibara ! dit-il.

— Oui, bien vue, applaudit la scientifique. « Toi aussi, t'es dans le même bateau. Tu vois ces choses, et la nuit te semble plus noire. »

— Bateau non, je suis sur terre, mais effectivement j'ai le même délire.

Les deux rajeunis restèrent sur le pavé, en face de l'agence du détective plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est qu'après cette attente qui avait semblé durer une éternité que la jeune fille se décida à bouger.

Quitte à être dans le même panier, autant chercher des indices et comprendre pourquoi tout avait autant changé dans ce monde ? Si Conan et Haibara étaient tous deux les seules à voir ce qu'il se passait, alors oui, les probabilités d'être des survivants d'un monde apocalyptique attaqué par des zombies étaient de l'ordre de... 0.02%.

99.98% se trouvaient dans la partie « rêve, hallucination ».

— Shht, ils sont partout, susurra Haibara au coin d'une rue.

Devant, le supermarché qui était sur le point de fermer, habituellement. Genta en sortit et remarqua à son tour les zombies qui entouraient le pauvre garçon. Conan voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais la jeune chimiste le retient de force...

— Ta raison, on s'en fou de lui au fond, cracha le détective.

— Non en fait, c'était juste pour pas que tu sois bouffé, mais merci de ton honnêteté pour le coup...

Conan plissa les yeux.

— Un massage et tu la fermes.

— Entendu.

Genta disparut dans le cercle de plusieurs zombies, sûrement mangé par ces derniers.

Conan s'étonna de sentir son téléphone sonner. Ce dernier serra les dents, et remarqua que la sonnerie du téléphone avait attiré tous les rôdeurs du quartier. Haibara fronça les sourcils et sentit la transpiration redoubler de force, des gouttes descendant le long de ses joues.

— COURS ! hurla le détective.

Poursuivit par les zombies, les deux enfants prennent direction du nord. L'émetteur de l'appel était Masumi Sera, qui les attendait de pied ferme, muni d'un bâton pour se défendre.

— Sera-san ! cria Conan.

La jeune fille utilisa son arme pour parer deux zombies qui, sur le coup, tombèrent sur le sol.

— Courez ! hurla-t-elle.

Les deux rajeunis n'était plus très loin d'elle.

— Et tu crois qu'on fait quoi là ? Une marelle ? répliqua le garçon.

Dans la course, Haibara trébucha, et fini à plat ventre sur le sol.

(—)

C'est dans une ruelle sombre que deux hommes se trouvaient, à l'abri des monstres extérieur.

Le premier, habillé en noir et marron et muni d'un bonnet, fouillait une poubelle pour y trouver de la nourriture. Le second avec son chapeau faisait le garde, proche de son compagnon.

Une chaine reliait les mains droites des deux hommes.

— Alors, ça vient ? beugla Gin.

Akai jeta une boite de conserve sur la tête de gin. Une carotte sèche tomba du bout de son nez.

— Si tu veux je plonge ta tête là-dedans, et on en parle plus, averti Shûichi.

— Tu me cherches ?

— Pas besoin t'es là, niggot, soupira l'agent du FBI. "Aide-moi maintenant."

Gin leva la tête.

— C'est bizarre tout ça... déclara-t-il, la brise soufflant sur son visage.

Akai ne répondit pas.

— Tu ne trouves pas ? répéta l'homme en noir.

— Je ne trouve pas de nourritures, non, et concernant ces choses, je ne préfère pas les trouver non plus...

Gin soupira à son tour face à l'humour bas de gamme d'Akai.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose...

Toute cette histoire cachait quelque chose.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews !

Je réponds en MP. ;)

 **Postine :** OUI DES ZOMBIES. PARTOUT. \O/  
Ahreum Merci !


	3. L'hôtel assiégé

_Si Gosho ne possédait pas Détective Conan, Akai serait un hippie._

* * *

 **Sunset City**

 **L'hôtel assiégé**

La nuit était tombée, et Tokyo était à présent plongé dans le noir.

En ville, le seul moyen de se diriger librement sans être sûr de se manger un panneau était de suivre son instinct, et de prendre les avenues encore éclairées par les nombreux dispositifs d'éclairage de la ville.

Parmi les rues proches de l'agence Mouri, au quartier Beika, se trouvait l'hôtel dans lequel Masumi Sera logeait. La gamine était également allongée, atteinte d'une fièvre assez forte, et d'extinction de voix. Mais ce qui choqua Conan en entrant dans la pièce, c'était la présence d'Heiji Hattori et Ayumi Yoshida... l'appartement était devenu un refuge.

— Je suis désolé pour Haibara, dit Masumi.

Conan baissa la tête.

 _La jeune scientifique, au sol, regarda Conan dans les yeux._

 _— Cours, j'ai toujours été un fardeau pour toi... soupira-t-elle._

 _Le détective serra les poings, puis sourit._

 _— T'as pas tort, au moins, j'évite le massage, salut !_

Masumi passa sa main devant les yeux de Conan.

— Allo la terre ?

Conan évita Sera et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Sale gosse. »

Par la fenêtre, le détective réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait. Comment tout ça avait pu être causé ? Et pourquoi lui et les autres dans la pièce n'avaient-ils pas été changés en ces bêtes ?

Le silence pesant dans la pièce fut rompu par Hattori.

— JE T'AIME ! cria-t-il.

Le détective se retourna dans un « ééééééééh ? » mémorable.

— Traite-moi mieux si tu veux mon amour, répondit Ayumi.

— Conasse ! ironisa Heiji.

Masumi éclata de rire.

— C'est quoi ce délire ? s'étonna Conan.

D'après les observations du détective, Heiji n'était certainement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Son amour pour Ayumi ayant été révélé au grand jour, ce dernier se contenta de baver la bouche grande ouverte.

Alors peut-être que la drogue était bien à l'origine de tout ça. Était-ce une hallucination, ou bien des drogués dehors ? Là était la question que Conan se posait, et très certainement bien décidée à trouver une réponse correcte. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, mais sa mémoire lui faisait étrangement défaut...

Un peu de fièvre commençait d'ailleurs à faire son apparition, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

— Hrrrhhhh... gémit la gamine.

Masumi se retourna.

— Chewbacca ! hurla Sera. Heiji explosa de rire. « TG le pédophile. Elle est devenue yéti. »

La jeune femme s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front.

— Tu ne devrais pas...

— Ayumi t'a vu, il y a un deuxième lit ! dit Heiji en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Soudain, la gamine se releva et se jeta sur Masumi qui trébucha en arrière. Cette dernière renversa la table de nuit et éclata la seule lampe qui procurait de la lumière dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas possible, une drogue ne ferait pas agir quelqu'un comme ça. Ne me dites pas qu'on est vraiment dans un Highschool of the dead ? » réfléchit Conan.

Ce dernier soupira.

— Sans le côté pervers, malheureusement. Pas de culottes ici... ricana le détective.

— Hey j'en porte une moi ! cria Ayumi. Cette dernière hurla par la suite, lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. « Maman j'ai peur du noir ! »

Ce fut le cri d'Heiji qui suivit le pas. Le détective rajeuni attrapa la main d'Ayumi et se pressa jusqu'à la prote d'entrée. Ouverte, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, poursuivit par la gamine, Sera et le détective d'Osaka. Le rajeuni décida de les enfermer dans la chambre d'hôtel, profitant des lumières de la lune au travers des vitres pour se repérer.

— Euh, Conan, je commence à me sentir vraiment mal, souffla-t-elle.

Le détective ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la double porte dans le rez-de-chaussée, menant dans le grand hall. Quand Conan découvrit la masse gigantesque de zombies dans cette dernière, il bloqua la double-porte avec Ayumi en premier lieu, puis son dos lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une petite fille de 7 ans ne suffisait pas à les retenir.

— JE SUIS VÉGÉTARIEN, PAS COMESTIBLE, hurla Conan.

— Je crois qu'ils s'en foutent complètement, cracha Ayumi.

Cette dernière tomba sur le sol. Le détective ne put retirer l'entrée plus longtemps.

La masse de rôdeurs se jeta sur lui...

(—)

Jodie dansait enchainé avec Camel, tenu avec des cordes solides.

— Regarde, ça fait comme la boite musicale, s'exclama Gin en applaudissant avec une main sur son genou.

Akai tenta de séparer les deux agents du FBI, mais se rendit vite compte que même en lâchant les cordes, ils continuaient à suivre le rythme imaginaire qui les faisait bouger ainsi.

— Ça, ce n'est pas normal... déclara l'homme en noir.

— Nan, c'est sûr, c'est tellement plus logique de vivre dans un Walking Dead, bouffon.

— HEY. Je ne te permets pas, fantôme à la con...

Gin fut obligé de suivre Akai qui observa de sa ruelle l'hôtel où résidait Masumi.

Une horde de zombies s'étant engagé à l'intérieur. Il reconnut dans la masse les Suzuki, ou encore deux inspecteurs de police en couple, qu'il avait déjà rencontré en Subaru Okiya.

— Putain, on dirait toi quand ta faim susurra Gin.

— La ferme, répondit Akai.

Ce dernier remarqua la voiture du professeur Agasa, qui fonçait droit dans le tas...

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires !

J'ai répondu en MP. ;)

 **Didi :** Thank's ! Je ne te dirais rien, tu m'en voudras pas ? x'D.


	4. Thriller

_Si Gosho ne possédait pas Détective Conan, Vermouth serait rappeuse._

* * *

 **Sunset City**

 **Thriller**

Ayumi était morte. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Mais le Détective recula, voyant la masse de zombies s'avancer vers lui. Apeuré, ce dernier tomba sur le sol et tomba sur une salopette orange et une perruque afro-Américaine noire.

Jamais il ne réussirait à passer cette masse de zombies ainsi, mais l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie. Le problème devait être l'inspecteur Megure qui, à cause de son poids, risquait de l'écraser s'il venait à le plaquer sur le sol pour lui prendre sa chair. Alors, était-ce la fin pour le détective rajeuni ? Perdu, échec et mat ?

Pas vraiment.

La voiture du professeur Agasa se trouvait à présent juste derrière les zombies. Le garçon l'aperçu alors et utilisa sa dernière carte : il activa son téléphone portable et lança une musique célèbre aujourd'hui.

— Cet abruti ne va quand même pas... soupira Agasa.

...

— Et bah si...

Conan s'était, à première vue, transformé en zombie. Mais lorsque ce dernier se mit en ligne avec les zombies avec sa tenue disco ensanglantée, c'était bien la preuve qu'il respirait toujours.

— Cause this is thriller, thriller night, chanta le détective.

Des pas de dances qu'il respectait à la perfection, alors que les rodeurs le suivaient dans un rythme et une synchronisation parfaite. Même megure.

— There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, enchaina Conan.

Il franchit la porte. Gin s'arracha les cheveux. C'est à ce moment qu'Akai se rendit compte que c'était une perruque.

« Sale Barbie... » pensa-t-il en tirant Gin plus loin.

— Cause this is a zombies, zombies night, surtout andouille, corrigea le professeur qui désespérait.

— You know it's thriller, thriller night, continua Conan.

Et il dansait toujours en rythme, les zombies levant les bras comme dans le clip, suivant lentement mais sûrement le rajeuni jusque l'extérieur. Une trentaine de personnes dansaient en rythme, derrière un détective épuisé.

Mais il tenait bon en remarquant qu'il était à un mètre de la voiture.

— You're fighting to survive inside a killer, thriller tonight, hurla Conan.

Ce dernier tournoya sur lui-même, sauta puis effectua le moonwalk tant attendu, avant de conclure.

— Woooooh !

Agasa, Akai et Gin explosèrent de rire.

— MONTE ABRUTI ! hurla Agasa en ouvrant la porte.

Le détective plongea en avant et la voiture démarra, poursuivie par la horde de morts-vivants.

Il essuya le sang sur lui, sa perruque affreuse (plein de poux je suis sur — dit une voix derrière), et mit sa ceinture de sécurité bien qu'elle ne servait plus à rien désormais...

— Quand ce sera fini, ça ira sur YouTube, à nous le pognon, enculé de merde, averti Akai.

— Avec la boite à musique de Jodie et —

— LA FERME! ordonna l'agent du FBI. « Pas ma Jodie sur YouTube. »

— Sisi, sur la chaine d'AiEdogawa, répliqua Gin.

Conan se retourna.

— GIN ? beugla-t-il. « ET LE FANTÔME ? »

Gin explosa de rire, alors qu'Akai du se tenir les côtes.

— Cri pas putain, ça me MET EN ROGNE, menaça Gin.

Conan remarqua les menottes.

— J'étais sûr que vous aimiez les jeux sadomasochistes.

— Alors, euh, ok, tu... tu la fermes, parce que, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... tenta Akai.

— C'est sa faute, répondit Gin.

— On a été arrêtée nue dans un supermarché, parce qu'on avait chaud...

Agasa soupira en voyant que, dehors, il faisait 2 degrés.

— Chaud, fièvre, folie... réfléchit Conan à haute voix. « Mais alors... ce serait... »

(—)

Haneda croisa les bras.

— Wesh on s'en balek de ta copine, ramène ton Q ici, on s'barre meuf...

Yumi soupira en voyant Naeko et Chiba, zombifiés, tenter de bouffer Sato sur un lampadaire, muni d'un ours en peluche.

— C'est mon devoir de l'aider, et j'vais m'lâcher crois-moi, répondit Yumi en remontant son jean, et en ajoutant des traits de guerre sur ses joues.

— Tant que c'est pas une caisse wesh, répliqua Haneda.

Il se prit son sac dans la gueule.

— T'inquiète baby, j'suis de retour dans la minute, hurla Yumi en courant vers le lampadaire.

...

Shukichi approcha du lampadaire en question, Sato et Yumi retranché au sommet de celui-ci.

— Wesh z'avez cru c'était le moment de jouer à chat ou quoi ? ironisa-t-il.

— AIDE-NOUS CRÉTIN.

Il sourit.

— Ooook ! répondit-il en lançant Thriller sur son portable.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, très touchants ! :)

 **Miroshi :** Si le charme c'est les zombies, alors tu vas vite t'éloigner de moi. (blaguedemerde)  
Merci à toi ! :)


	5. Le spectacle

_Si Gosho ne possédait pas Détective Conan, Gin serait mannequin._

* * *

 **Sunset City**

 **Le spectacle**

Conan ferma un court instant les yeux pour essayer d'oublier la présence d'Akai et de Gin avec lui. Non pas qu'ils étaient insupportables, mais ses oreilles allaient bientôt saigner. Le professeur Agasa, quant à lui, resta allongé sur le sol, sentant la fièvre monter.

Le détective passa sa main sur son front. Il commençait à sentir une vilaine migraine lui venir en tête...

— C'est ta faute ! cria Gin. « Tous ces zombies sont là, parce que t'arrêtes pas de piaffer. »

— Je crois plutôt qu'en voyant ta gueule, ils sont tombés amoureux, répliqua Akai.

Shukichi Haneda regarda rapidement derrière lui et tout en levant les yeux au ciel, puis reprit la surveillance des policiers qu'il avait tenté de sauver en dansant thriller. Ca avait plutôt bien marché pour Conan, mais le joueur de Shogi avait été déçu de constater que l'effet inverse s'est déroulé avec lui, amenant plus de zombies que ne les retirant.

Sato et Yumi étaient tombés et s'étaient fait mordre. La suite de l'histoire est bien connue.

— LA FERME ! Vous dérangez putain, gueula Haneda.

Akai et Gin se retournèrent.

— Tkt ma chouchou wesh, mon sucre d'ordre, ma banane flambée, Shushu va venir te sauver quand t'auras plus faim de moi d'acc ? dit doucement Haneda.

Conan se baffa littéralement.

Ils s'étaient retranchés dans une ruelle fermée par un portillon. Les deux femmes étaient enfermées dans un petit local dont la porte avait été verrouillée, les empêchant ainsi toute sortie.

— On fait quoi ? Une belotte ?

— J'propose qu'on trinque, implora Gin.

Ce dernier sortit une bouteille de sa veste. Akai secoua ses bras autour sa tête débilement, ce qui lui valu les regards de tout le monde.

— MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC ÇA PUTAIN ? explosa-t-il.

— QUOI ?

— Jodie n'aurait pas été buté si t'avais éclaté la tête du zombie avec ta bouteille ! ajouta Akai.

— Rien à foutre de cette femme, ma bouteille passe avant, elle était encore fœtus que celle-là était déjà dans une cave sous haute surveillance...

« Et ça recommence. »

— FUMIER ! cria Akai.

L'agent du FBI griffa à plusieurs reprises Gin qui tentait de répliquer par des morsures.

Shukichi se pencha vers l'oreille de Conan et chuchota. Le détective eut un moment de réflexion puis accepta la proposition de ce dernier qui tout en souriant, se frottait les mains.

Il récupéra les deux hommes qui se battaient encore pour savoir qui avait raison et l'autre tort puis fut suivi par Conan dans une ruelle adjacente, le professeur Agasa se transformant à son tour en ces choses...

C'est sur une « scène » de rue dans l'avenue d'a coté que Gin et Akai réapparurent. La centaine de zombies du quartier s'approchaient à pas lent vers les deux hommes qui, toujours menottés, se battaient encore.

— Heu, mec, on ne s'est pas fait arnaqué là ? constata Gin en dissimulant les griffures sur son visage.

Akai aperçu Jodie a seulement un mètre.

— MA JODIE !

— Non n'y va pas ! averti l'homme en noir.

Son ex-copine plaqua Akai contre le sol, tandis que Camel écrasa Gin.

— J'ai pas peur de la mort et de la transformation mais plus de son poids, merde, ce mec pèse une tonne ! hurla-t-il sous André.

(—)

Conan grimpa à bord de la voiture d'Haneda qui se dirigea à toute allure vers le centre pharmaceutique du coin.

— On a tué deux innocents... soupira Conan.

— Ouais, mais il n'y a aucun témoin, répondit Haneda.

— Sans mariage, il ne risque pas d'y en avoir, répondit calmement le rajeuni.

Shukichi leva un sourcil.

— Pourquoi le centre, au fait ?

— Le milieu, gros, répliqua Conan.

— Outre ta blague de merde, ça te dit une réponse intelligente ?

— Parce que c'est là-bas qu'on réglera cette histoire... déclara le détective, souriant.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'armée de zombie qui suivait la voiture, bien plus lentement. Sans nul doute que tous ces rôdeurs allaient eux aussi vers le centre, retrouver le gout de la chair...

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est la petite fille dans la foule, qui marchait avec un pied de travers, recouvert de sang.

— J'vais te faire bouffer tous les morts que tu as vus cette nuit par l'anus, si bien qu'on t'appellera bientôt Genta, salopard... susurra-t-elle.

La montre de la jeune fille indiqua qu'il était 5 heures.

Le soleil allait bientôt se lever...

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Plus que deux chapitres, la fin mardi soir ! (déjà...)

 **Postine :** Éhé. Je fais pas dans la dentelle ! :)  
Merci ma Popow. J't'adore. :3


	6. Combat final ?

Si Gosho ne possédait pas Détective Conan, Heiji Hattori serait prêtre.

* * *

 **Sunset City**

 **Combat final ?**

 _Le centre pharmaceutique._

 _L'endroit des ténèbres._

 _Là où se déroulerait le combat final de toute l'aventure._

— Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'a engagé cette putain de voix off, et pourquoi tu es déguisé en Obi-wan et moi en Indiana Jones ? demanda Haneda.

— Parce que c'est cool ! Regarde ça, on dirait un temple Zelda, ta gueule et suis-moi.

 _Les deux héros entrèrent alors dans ce fabuleux temple au trésor. À l'intérieur, des rangées et étagères pleines de produits différents, médicaments, etc. puis le hall et la salle d'accueil des patients._

 _Conan, alias Obi-wan, sortit son sabre laser et furent confrontées à la pire des scènes._

— Euh...

 _C'était Yamato, le borgne, qui jouait avec Ran. Le zombie de la femme dont Shinichi était amoureux était tenu par la béquille de l'inspecteur qui s'amusait tant bien que mal en cette fin de nuit difficile._

— Quiquic'est la fille à son pédophile adoré ? ria Yamato.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

— Que fait-on ?

— Rien, laisse le dans son délire.

 _C'est alors que les deux héros de cette aventure final se retrouvèrent devant le grand comptoir d'accueil. Sur celui-ci, la dernière boite de médicament appelé « Zéro » dont la boite était blanc rouge attira le regard des deux hommes qui réalisèrent l'ampleur de la connerie que venaient de faire tous ces pauvres zombies en ville..._

Shukichi prit la boite dans sa main et lut le dos de la boite.

— C'est ça... effets secondaires : hallucination aggravée, effet alcoolisé, et migraine.

Conan sourit.

— C'était donc ça... une hallucination collective, compris Conan. « Ce médicament est censé nous soigner, mais les plus touchés par la fièvre se sont tout de suite transformés en ces choses, alors que les autres comme nous résistent encore un peu. Et puisque c'est la nuit, personne ne se soucie de nous. »

— Triste vérité, j'aurais préféré m'aventurer dans une apocalypse wesh.

Le détective se retourna et sentit un froid lui parcourir le dos.

Une centaine de zombies s'étaient regroupés à l'extérieur, et même une partie d'entre eux à l'intérieur, dans le but d'en finir avec les trois derniers survivants de ce médicament.

Shukichi hurla et dégaina son pistolet à billes.

— FAUT LES NIQUER MAGGLE ! hurla-t-il.

Yamato se servit de sa béquille pour assommer Ran qui, avec un sourire pervers, tomba sur le sol.

— Hey, gamin, elle est endormie profite-en, deviens majeur ! dit l'inspecteur en riant.

— Connard va...

Conan activa son sabre laser et rejoignit ses deux confrères au combat acharné qui faisait rage dans le bâtiment. Les zombies tombaient un à un, mais peu à peu, la place qu'avaient les survivants pour s'en sortir fut réduite.

Shukichu fut le premier à tomber sur le sol, épuisé, et fiévreux. Son énergie dépensée à lutter fut utilisée contre lui pour le faire revenir shooté, drogué, zombifié, peu importait le terme employé, il restait le même.

Le détective était désormais apeuré alors qu'il repoussait les attaquants avec le sabre d'Obi-wan.

— VOIX OFF !

 _Et je mourus ce matin, rayon de soleil dans la gueule._

— Ouais en fait j'm'en balekouille, ria Conan.

Yamato tituba en arrière et bloqua plusieurs mains de zombies. Conan se mit dos à lui, face au lever de soleil et aux zombies qui entraient encore en masse.

« Impossible. »

La jeune fille qu'il aperçu s'avança peu à peu, du sang sur le visage. Elle marchait en esquivant les débris sur le sol, se révélant humaine, alors que des zombies passaient au-dessus de son dos par la force de Shrek alias Yamato le barbare.

Conan déglutit quand Haibara se retrouva juste en face de lui.

— Tu sais ce que ça sait faire de mieux une femme, Conan ? averti-elle.

Gloup.

— Non ?

— Jouer de son charme, et faire la comédie, pour avoir l'autre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le détective qui se retrouva sur le sol, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser au milieu d'une guerre torride entre les forces du bien et du mal, alors que plusieurs survivants comme Kazuha, Amuro, Eri Kisaki, ou encore Araide se joignaient à la Grande Guerre de la pharmacie, qui entrerait dans l'histoire de Tokyo comme étant la plus débile des batailles.

Le détective avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais les referma, pour se reposer et profiter du gout des lèvres sur lesquelles il était. Savourant ce moment, il approfondit le baiser avec sa nouvelle copine (ça en avait tout l'air en tout cas), touchant sa langue avec la sienne, et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Lorsque la scientifique s'éloigna doucement du visage de Conan, celui-ci put comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _« Jouer de son charme, et faire la comédie, pour avoir l'autre. »_

— La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, hein ? ricana Conan.

— Vois le bon côté, tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper de moi après ça, répondit Ai.

Elle sourit.

La masse de zombies qui avaient envahi les lieux se jeta sur le détective rajeuni et la scientifique, désormais ensevelie sous une trentaine de malades fous de chair et de sang.

Échec et mat.

* * *

Rendez-vous demain pour le dernier chapitre, une semaine d'aventure épique en votre compagnie. :)

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**


	7. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois

Si Gosho ne possédait pas Détective Conan, Goro serait Kikouw.

* * *

 **Sunset City**

 **Jusqu'à la prochaine fois**

Conan ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa, la couette blanche qu'il le recouvrait tombant sur le sol.

— PUTAIN JE SUIS OU. DITES-MOI VITE. OU SU —

— Ta gueule putain, y'en a qui veulent dormir, gueula Haneda.

Il se tourna et constata que toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées étaient ici, soigné dans un hôpital de Tokyo, prisonnier d'une grande pièce où étaient installés des dizaines de lits.

Le détective remarqua aussi Haibara qui passe sa langue sur ses lèvres en rigolant légèrement.

Outre la scientifique, il constata aussi que Gin et Akai étaient là, se battant avec des oreillers pour étouffer l'autre malgré les menottes reliant chacun des poignets des malades au lit.

— On avait une hallucination collective, plus de 5000 personnes ont été contaminées par ce foutu médicament à la con, dit doucement la gamine.

— Oué, mais j'ai pu voir de beau p'tit cul ! se vanta Heiji.

— Je me souviendrais TOUJOURS du Thriller de Conan, j'ai même la vidéo ! explosa Akai suivit d'un rire général.

Conan serra les dents.

— Saloperie de compagnie, et dire que je croyais que vous étiez tous devenus zombies à un moment.

Kogoro salua le gamin.

— Si je te revois piquer dans le frigo la nuit, je te tue.

— D'ailleurs Conan, enfin si c'est bien ton vrai nom, insista Ran. « Faudra qu'on discute. »

— Tout comme toi et moi Akai, ajouta Sera.

— AVANT QUE JE TE TUE ! gueula Gin en engageant la deuxième manche de leur bataille de lit.

Le détective soupira longuement et passa ses mains derrière sa tête.

— Heureusement que je n'ai pas pensé à voler le fusil de chasse dans la voiture du professeur Agasa.

Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Bizarrement, le silence revenu aussi tôt.

(—)

Un mois plus tard...

— ATCHOOUUUUUM ! hurla Conan.

Enveloppé dans une couette bien épaisse, le détective avala un médicament plutôt connu dans le monde pour son efficacité contre le rhume et l'état grippal. Ce dernier se coucha et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

— Bonne nuit, Shinichi, déclara Ran toute contente.

Il la salua et ferma les yeux.

Mais alors que ce dernier sentait le sommeil approcher, il entendit un soudain grabuge dans le salon.

— AH NON ! se plaignit-il en se relevant.

Chaussures activées, montre en place, et petite fièvre, le détective sentit un froid lui traverser le dos, tandis que Kogoro et Ran entrèrent dans la chambre où il se trouvait.

— Bhrrrrr... grognèrent-ils.

Une nouvelle nuit ténébreuse avait commencé...

 **FIN**

* * *

TERMINÉ !

Je suis resté assez silencieux tout le long de la semaine, vous l'aurez remarqué. Je ne voulais absolument rien dire à propos de cette fanfiction, histoire de ne rien dire du tout sur ce qui allait se passer. ^^

En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos belles reviews, et à tous ceux qui ont lu sans commenter. ;)

À bientôt !


End file.
